Out of the Darkness
by Star-Crossed Lover1
Summary: Buffy gets into trouble out on patrol and discovers what she wants. Hopefully it’s not too late. Spuffy ending. COMPLETE Author's Note Added
1. Prelude

Author: Star-crossed lover

Rating: PG-13 

Pairing: Buffy/Spike of course

Summary: Buffy gets into trouble out on patrol and discovers what she wants. Hopefully it's not too late.

Disclaimer: The characters are Joss and co. I'm just using them for my personal entertainment, though I'd like to use Spike for more than that, but who wouldn't?

Background: Basic Season 6, Buffy's return. Set before "Smashed" and the whole Buffy/Spike destructive 'shipper.

__

Everything in italics is an internal conversation/problem.

****

Out of the Darkness

Prelude

The darkness slowly crept up on her. Cold. Loneliness. Death. Those were her friends now. She was alone tonight, no one to help her. That's how is always seemed. But tonight it was true.

But that was good, right? No one would stand in her way. She didn't need the help. _After all, I am the Slayer. The sworn protector of mankind from the Big Bad._

Where did that come from? She was thinking about Him again. But why? And since when does she talk like Him? –She says she doesn't care for Him. At least that's what she tells everyone else, even herself…

It was dead quiet tonight. Nothing was out—not even a certain arrogant platinum blonde vampire.

Speaking of which, she could use a little…um…distraction right now. _Or something else… Did I just think that?…About…Him? _What was she thinking? _I mean, he is cute, okay, sexy, but still. …Wait. What am I doing? No nice thoughts about…Him. …It must be something in the air. …Or a spell. That's it. …Someone has put a spell on me to think that way about … Him. _

Without even thinking, she turns and heads for his crypt. Lately it had become her second home. _Again with the why?_ She hated him. _Why would I choose to spend time with him? _The more she thought about it, the quicker she walked towards her security. _He's my security? Since when? …Since your friends pulled you out of heaven, that's when._ She was arguing with herself again. Always about the same thing: Spike.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't sense the vampires come up behind her. The first threw a knife, hitting her right arm, causing her to scream out in pain and drop her stake. Definitely not fledglings. They knew what they were doing and they knew she was alone tonight. No one to help her. No one to save her.

True, there were only half a dozen or so and she's taken on more than that by herself before, but they were armed. _What happened to already having their weapons, not needing anything but fangs? Spike was wrong. …Yes, Buffy. That's what you want to concentrate on. Spike being wrong for once. Get a grip._

Too late. The vampires descended on her while she was deep in thought over her inner turmoil. They surrounded her, all of them attacking at once. She managed, by shear luck to dust one of the attackers, but another immediately filled the get-away opening. One of them found the thrown knife and decided to use it. She screamed in agony as the knife sliced down her left arm and then again as it cut deep, opening her right thigh. She fell to the ground in pain, unable to stop the oncoming attack. 

__

This is it. This is how I die. Again. That was her last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

What's going on over there? Spike heard the struggle and ran over to find half a dozen fang-boys attacking the Slayer. What's more, she was bleeding. He could smell her blood all around him. Now he was mad. _How dare they attack MY Slayer._ He took a running start and leapt into the fray. 

He easily dusted two within seconds. There go two more. Suddenly, he found some energy that he never knew he possessed. He was faster and quicker than the enemy, his fellow vampires. Only two left now.—Oops, make that one.

The last vampire stood over the now unconscious Slayer holding the bloody knife, oblivious to the fighting around him. He leaned over to gut her in the stomach when he was pounced on. The knife missed its target and only lightly grazed the skin on her left side instead. 

The vampire flipped his attacker off of his back and whipped around only to come face-to-face with one very ticked-off blonde vampire. He looked him up and down, taking in his clothing and appearance, then snorted.

"Sorry. This kill is mine. I worked too hard for this to give her up to a wannabe master."

"Wannabe? Sorry, Mate. I AM the Master." Pretending to think about it. "For that, you die."

"I know who she is. I WILL kill the Slayer. She's almost there now. Just let me finish her off, then I'll fight you."

The vampire turns back to Buffy and picks the knife back up. His biggest mistake being that he turned his back on the enemy. His second biggest being that the move was made to injure said enemy's love interest. Before he can do anything, Spike kicks the knife from his hand, which goes flying into a near-by bush, and produces a stake. His eyes flash a brighter gold.

"Sorry, mate. She's mine. NO ONE kills MY Slayer. NO ONE! Understood?" 

The vampire nods in understanding, suddenly afraid for his un-life.

"That's not good enough." 

Spike stakes him in one swift movement and, not even waiting for the dust to settle, runs over to Buffy.

"Come on Slayer. Don't die on me now. You can't leave after just a few little scrapes. Don't let that poofer be right." 

He checks for a pulse. After finding a very faint one, he sighs relieved. But not for long. _She won't stay that way unless I get her patched up. And quick._ Then he stands and lifts her up. She was surprisingly light for all the strength and power she held. He couldn't help but like the feel of her in his arms, but he had to concentrate on keeping her alive. No time for his imagination to wander.

"Come on, pet. Let's go." 

__

Now, where to take her. He can't go to Giles, he'll think that it was all Spike's fault. If only he got there sooner, maybe he could have stopped it before it started. _No, don't think like that. There was nothing you could have done differently. Stop blaming yourself. Now, where to take her? Not her precious Scoobies, they can't help with anything._ Her pulse starts to fade more. _Get a grip Spike. Just get her inside. Then worry about what to do. _That left his crypt. Besides it was the closest place and she needed to be bandaged. So off they went. Vampire and Slayer.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike arrived at his crypt and proceeded, with some difficulty, to open the heavy stone door. Once inside, he simply kicked it back in place and moved over to the sarcophagus in the corner of his crypt, where he gently laid down his load.

He quickly moved over to the trunk across the room and hunted for his long lost first-aid kit. A minute later, after several items were haphazardly strewn around the room, he returns to her side and proceeds to assess the damage. Both her arms are sliced open and her right thigh has a deep gash in it. Minor scrapes are all over her face and upper body, including a rather large, yet shallow, cut down her left side from where the knife had slipped earlier. He starts cleaning the largest wounds and proceeds to wrap them as best as he can, carefully lifting her shirt just enough to reach the wounds, trying his best to keep her modesty in tact, knowing that's what she would want.

"God Pet, what happened out there? Don't tell me those dust balls out there did all this?"

Her pulse begins to fade again. Spike picks up the pace on his bandaging, trying to get the bleeding to stop. Small bloody tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he works.

"Don't die on me. I can't loose you again."

He leans down and lightly kisses her lips. Her pulse picks back up to a less threatening level with his touch, but she remains unmoving and unconscious. 

He gets all her cuts bandaged from the upper body, but finds difficulty wrapping the gash on her thigh with her tight jeans on. Hoping Buffy won't wake up and stake him, he rips the jeans open, exposing her injured leg, to get to the cut. It's fairly deep and continues to bleed, so Spike applies pressure to the wound, hoping that it will stop before she looses much more blood. When it does finally stop, he slowly proceeds to carefully bandage it, complete with butterfly stitches to help close the wound. Having finished, he stands back to survey his work.

"No good pet. Can't have you all uncomfortable trying to heal. That leaves one place to go."

He looks down to the man hole in the ground and sighs. Hoped she wouldn't go down there. His private bedroom no one knew about. The only place he could be alone, but times were desperate and he wouldn't have Buffy wake up on a sarcophagus. She's much to good for that. 

He glances back down at Buffy's unmoving form to make sure she's still unconscious before picking her back up carefully and proceeding to carry her down to the lower level of his crypt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night at Buffy's house, Dawn comes running upstairs to Willow and Tara's room. She starts knocking on the door with increasing rapidity. Finally a groggy Willow comes to the door and opens it, followed by a concerned Tara.

"Dawnie, what is it?"

"Buffy."

That one word was enough of a wake-up call for the two witches. Willow immediately goes into serious/research mode.

"What happened? What's wrong? Where is she?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. She's not here. She should have been home from patrol hours ago, but she's not in her room. She's not anywhere."

Tears threaten to fall from Dawn's eyes as she tries desperately to hold it together long enough for the two witches to help her out. 

"Okay. Try to calm down Dawnie. We'll call Giles and see if she ran into any problems. Maybe she's just running late." Tara soothed.

"NO! I will NOT calm down." Dawn yelled, surprising both girls. "I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again."

She starts to cry and immediately Tara puts a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry Dawnie. We all want to make sure she's okay. Why don't we go downstairs and make some hot chocolate while Willow calls Giles. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Uh huh." Dawn sniffles as Tara leads her down the stairs, shortly followed by Willow.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike is sitting by his bed with Buffy laid out in front of him, tucked under the covers. When he brought her downstairs, he tried to make her as comfortable as he could. First by removing her ripped jeans to be replaced with a pair of his boxers so he could easily change the bandage on her thigh without having to remove any clothing. Then he tucked her delicately under the satin sheets and soft cotton blanket of his bed and laid her head on the gentle feather pillows. 

To keep himself busy, he began to place candles around the room and light them individually to give the room some light to see her by. If not for the reason his love were in his bed just then, the lighting would have been romantic. Now it was simply something to keep him from looking at her helpless form for a few short minutes. After he's done all he could for her, he simply pulls up a chair and sits by her side, hoping beyond hope that she will wake up. Until then, he doesn't plan on leaving her side. 

"Come on luv. Wake up. I know you're in there. Come out to play already. Enough of these games. Wake up so that we can go fight the local baddies. Not near as much fun kickin' demon ass without you, Slayer."

She still doesn't move, but looks empty, almost dead. Spike finally starts to break at the sight and slips her still hand into his shaking one. He's never seen her look so helpless and it scares him to death. {not the best choice of words, but, hey you get the idea }

"Please luv. Don't do this to me. I don't think I could survive it if you came back to me only to be taken away again. I can't do it. I can't stay in a world that doesn't have you in it any longer. Been there, done that. Never want to do it again. You leave me this time, and I'm going with you. I don't care what I said before. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to live without you. Not again. God I love you Buffy. I hope you know that."

Small bloody tears have begun to make tracks down his face, but they go unnoticed as he continues to stare at the unconscious beauty before him.

"Look at me, Buff. I'm a bloody mess without you. You know that. You've turned me into a soddin' nancy boy, you have? But you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world. You're in my gut Slayer. You're all I bloody think about, dream about. I'm drownin' in you, Buffy. I'm drownin' in you. And I don't want to be saved."

He looks closely at her, but there's no change. Her heartbeat is still faint, but at least it's steady. Hopefully she just needs time to heal. Hopefully she'll make it. She has to.

"Come on. You have to wake up luv. You have to make it. And not because the bloody world needs you to save it again. Not because of the watcher, the witch, or the whelp. Hell, not even because of the Nibblet. But because of me. …Me, Spike, William the Bloody. I need you. I've never needed anyone, 'specially not a Slayer, but I need you Buffy. Now that might be right selfish of me, but I don't care."

Suddenly he seems very unsure, like a child.

"Come back to me, Buffy. Please."

He reaches up and softly stokes her cheek with his hand, the tears still falling from his face unashamed. Her pulse rises slightly, but other than that, nothing changes. Still, it's something. The crumb Spike was wanting. That he was needing. 

"You're in there somewhere Slayer. I know you are. Just wake up and come back to me."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later at the Summers' residence, the Scooby gang has gathered to begin looking for Buffy.

"Okay. So she hasn't called. How long ago was she due in?" Giles asked Dawn.

"Four hours ago. And I know that I may be over reacting, but you never know."

"I know, Dawn. I told her she shouldn't be patrolling by herself just yet. I don't quite think she's up to full strength."

"So, what could have happened?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. The best thing to do would be to split up and search her normal patrol route for clues. Then we'll return here and discuss our findings."

"Me and Anya will go down to the industrial end of town and search the factory district." Xander offered.

"Yes. Very well. You do have your cell phone, correct?"

"Yeah." Xander said, holding it up.

"Good. Call back here if you find anything."

"'Kay. Let's roll An."

Xander and Anya leave the house hand-in-hand and get in his car. Then they drive off and head towards the factories.

"What can I do to help?" Dawn asked.

"The best thing for you to do, is stay here and listen for the phone." Giles answered.

Knowing now wasn't the time to complain about being left out, she simply nods her head in agreement.

"But I don't want to be alone." She whispers scared.

"I…I'll stay with you Dawnie." Tara offers.

"Okay, then. Dawn, you stay with Tara, while Willow and I take to the streets. We'll visit the most active cemeteries and any other area we can think of."

Giles and Willow both leave after arming themselves with a few stakes and a crossbow, just in case. Dawn turns to Tara worried.

"Can't we do something?"

"I think I could do a spell to make sure she's okay."

"What about a location spell?"

"It…It wouldn't work. The one we have only detects demons."

"Oh…….So, how do we do this other spell."

"No, I do the spell."

"Uh. No fair. I can't help?"

"Well, I do need something close to her to use as a link. Think you could find something?"

"'Kay. Be right back."

Dawn runs up to Buffy's room and starts searching for something, happy to be able to do anything to help in the search of Buffy, no matter how small. It keeps her mind off the possibility that Buffy died. She finds a picture of her, Buffy, and her mom and takes it back downstairs to wait for Tara to return.

Tara runs up to hers and Willow's room and gets the things she needs for the spell, before meeting Dawn back downstairs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just before sunrise, Giles and Willow make it to Spike's cemetery. They slowly make their way around, not finding anything.

"Maybe we should just go home. We've been at it all night and haven't found a thing. Maybe the other's had more luck?" 

"Yes, Willow. Perhaps you're right. When we're done at this cemetery, we will head back to Buffy's."

"Okay. Sounds like a…"

She stops in mid-sentence when she sees a shiny stake lying on the ground. She slowly bends down and picks it up.

"Willow, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I uh, I said we could go, but then I found this."

"What is it?"

Giles walks over to Willow and takes the stake from her hand. He turns it over in his hand and sees the initials carved into the top, BS, written in an elegant scrawl, whereupon he immediately drops it. Luckily, Willow catches it before it hits the ground.

"That…that's Buffy's…that's her lucky stake." Giles stutters out.

"She'd never leave it in the cemetery, not if she could help it. She loves this thing. Don't ask me why. It's just a piece of wood, but hey, I guess it's a Slayer thing. I mean, I know Kendra had Mr. Pointy, and Faith had that knife, so I guess all Slayers have a favorite weapon, even if it does seem weird."

"Willow, you are off task."

"Oh, right. Sorry Giles." Willow says, slightly embarrassed.

They continue searching around the area, looking for more clues as to why Buffy would leave her precious stake. 

What no one knows is why the stake is important to Buffy in the first place: She found the stake on her bed the first day she started slaying after her return. She immediately knew who left it there for her and couldn't part with it. If they would have paid closer attention to the handwriting, they would have realized that it was distinctly Victorian in its origins.

After searching for a good ten minutes or more, Giles finds a knife handle sticking out of a bush at the edge of the cemetery.

"Willow. Come here. I may have found something."

Willow obeys and walks over to him. When she gets there, she kneels down beside him and looks at the handle, curious as to why a handle is so important. Then it dawns on her that it is a knife handle and not one of the ones Buffy owns. She reaches down and starts to grab it, but Giles stops her.

"Are you sure it is wise? Tampering with the scene."

"Earth to Giles. It's not like we can call the police. We have to do this ourselves."

"Oh yes. Of course. But be careful. You do not know what is on it."

"Fine. Will it make you happy if I wrap it up and not touch it?'

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to wrap it in?"

Giles pulls out a handkerchief and goes to hand it to Willow. {And why are we not surprised the stuffy English guy carries a handkerchief?}

"No. You didn't want me touching it. Just put the handkerchief down on the ground."

Giles does as asked, more like was commanded, but doesn't know why. He soon finds out as he discovers Willow is staring hard at the knife. It starts to shake at first and then slowly begins to rise out of the bush and floats effortlessly over to the cloth, where it gently begins to lower and then lay completely on the handkerchief. Willow looks up and simply smiles at her job well done. Then she notices Giles is staring at the knife. She looks back down and sees that it is covered in drying blood. She looks away again, scared at what it could mean. Giles quickly wraps it up and stands. Then he helps Willow to stand as well.

"I guess we should call Dawnie and tell her we found something."

"I don't know. This is not exactly good news, is it Willow?"

"Well, no. But all we have to say it that we found something, not what it is. Just so they know we had some success on the missing Buffy front."

"Very well. You may call them on the way back I guess."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been two days since Buffy disappeared and the Scoobies haven't made any more discoveries since the night she failed to come home. Luckily, because of Tara's spell, they do know that she is still alive, but Tara said she was injured, although she did add that she felt that Buffy was safe where ever she was. Everyone else, on the other hand, is positive that whatever happened couldn't be good because Buffy would have returned home it she was able too. They were getting nowhere in their searches and Dawn decided to do something about it. 

While everyone was busy either researching or out looking for Buffy, she carefully slipped out of the house unnoticed and made her way to an old friend's. It was broad daylight so he should be easy to find.

She kept trying to tell everyone that Spike would be more than willing to help locate her, but they didn't want to involve him. Xander just didn't like Spike helping out at all, especially when it had to do with Buffy, while the others were more concerned that Spike wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that she was gone again.

It didn't matter though. He needed to be told in her opinion. He would help her, even if no one else thought he would. If there was one thing the Scoobies should know by now, it's that Spike won't give up, not if there's still hope. And Tara had told her there was.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike was still there, sitting in his little chair, never leaving Buffy's side except for a few minutes at a time to get stuff to make her more comfortable. He brought her bottles of water and would carefully pour the water into her mouth, making sure not to drop any. This way she wouldn't dehydrate. 

He didn't have any food in the crypt though and he certainly wasn't going to leave to get any, but she was sick, and most humans didn't eat very much when they were sick anyway, so she should be fine, at least for a few more day and by that time she should, hopefully, be awake. 

He didn't even bother to get himself any food. Vampires could go for days without eating and even if they couldn't, he would rather starve than leave her for long enough to warm up some blood.

He had just returned from getting her some more water, when he realized that there was a change in her condition. –Whether it was good or not was still up for debate in his mind.– She was slightly flushed and was breathing heavily. Spike went running to her side, and immediately started to examine her for some clue as to what was wrong. 

All of her bruises and the cuts on her face had healed nicely in the previous days, as well as the cuts on both arms and her left side. The only thing that still needed any attention was the gash on her thigh, but it was nearly closed as well. After checking her over and finding that she was physically fine, he was confused.

She started to whimper and rolled over to her side, pulling the covers closer to her body. Spike took this as a good sign, saying as she hadn't moved so much as an inch over the last two days. This must mean she was simply dreaming and should wake up soon. So, he started to replace and re-light the candles that he had forgotten he had set out when she first arrived.

Being a vampire, he could see just fine in the dark, so it hadn't been a problem when the candles burned themselves out, but it would matter to Buffy. She would want to be able to look around and see where she was. He hoped she would be okay that he hadn't taken her to the hospital or even the Scoobies.

He was so busy that he didn't hear the noise upstairs.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn finally made it to his crypt and knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, she figured he was just sleeping, so she let herself in. What she found scared her.

The room was a mess. There were various weapons and assorted junk all around the room and the only chest in the room was open, more stuff scattered closely around it as well. She continued looking around the room and saw the sarcophagus in the corner, with blood on it.

Assuming the worst, she turned around and ran out of the crypt, slamming the door behind her, and continued to run all the way home. _Someone has taken or killed Spike. Things just keep getting better and better. First Buffy, now this._ She started to cry as she ran faster and faster until she reached the front door to her house. She sped inside and relayed what she found out, adding another twist to the already troublesome tale: _Whoever took Buffy must also have taken Spike._

AN: Sorry the chapter have been so short lately, but it was the only way I could think of to separate the story that made since to me.


	12. Interlude

Interlude (Buffy's Dream)

Buffy walked into the room and looked around, curious where the owner was. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled against a hard chest. She immediately knew who it was, fore she knew this body well. Every inch was ingrained in her memory for all eternity. She sighed in content, before turning to kiss the person. The kiss quickly got out of hand and before she new it, they were locked in a passionate embrace, whisperings sweet nothings to each other throughout the night.

AN: What, you thought I was going to tell you more than that? Where's the suspense, if I ruin the surprise?


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later at the house on Revello Drive, the Scoobies have gathered yet again. Giles is pacing the length of the living room; everyone else is situated on the couches before him. He stops, turns, looks at Dawn and repeats his question for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

"So let me get this straight Dawn. You say that Spike's crypt was completely trashed, correct?"

"Yep, that's what I saw. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I for one, say we do nothing. It's just Spike. I don't see why we should do anything. Remember evil vampire. We're supposed to kill these guys, but obviously someone got to him first." Xander says.

"Xander, this is Spike. Our friend" at his look, "okay, our ally. You can't just decide to stop helping when it's his life, or un-life as the case may be, is on the line when he's saved you several times." Willow states.

"Besides. Is it not likely that whoever took Spike may also have taken Buffy?" Giles adds.

"I guess. But I don't see why we have to look for Deadboy, Jr. It's not like he was all that helpful. He was just doing it to get into Buffy's pa…" He glances at Dawn and changes his statement." Heart. Yep trying to get into Buffy's heart."

"Xander. Stop it right now. We have to find them, before it's too late." Dawn reprimands.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Spike finished setting up the candles once again, he returned to his seat next to Buffy. He continues to stare at her now peaceful face. On closer examination, he sees a small contented smile on her soft lips and he slides his hand into hers. Her smile grows at the contact and Spike smiles in turn. _This is definitely a good sign. Wait. Unless she thinks I'm the bloody poof. God I hope not._

He feels her start to stir and quickly pulls his hand away, but continues to sit and stare at her. After a few minutes she starts to open her eyes. She blinks once, twice, and then her eyes open wide and she sits up in bed. Spike looks down, afraid she's upset with him.

"Spike." She whispers, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

He looks up and into her curious eyes.

"Yeah luv?"

She visibly calms down after hearing one of his terms of endearment.

"Was it real? I thought it was a dream."

Spike thinks she's talking about the vampire attack, which would explain the whimpering he heard from her earlier. _She must have been dreaming about it._

"Yeah. It was."

_She seems way too happy about this._ Spike notes.

"Good. Then what are you do…" 

Buffy looks at his fully clothed body, then down at hers. Though no longer in pants, the shirt isn't the tank top she had on.

"and what am I…"

It dawns on her. _It was a dream. He's talking about something else._ She gets embarrassed and looks away from Spike. _Great, now he thinks I'm crazy. Either that or he knows. And what AM I doing in bed if I wasn't just ravished? _She blushes even more and continues to look away from him which concerns Spike immensely. When her face returns to its normal color, she glances back up at him.

"Spike. What AM I doing here?"

"Well, the vampire attack…"

This confuses Buffy because she has no idea what he's talking about. She wasn't attack, but then what's that on her leg? Her hand slips under the covers and fingers the bandage on her thigh.

"What vampire attack?"

Now Spike's confused.

"The one you were talking about. Asking if it was real. And it was. Sorry it wasn't just a nightmare. Really wish it was."

"I wasn't talking about an attack."

"Then, what were you talking about?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What about my question?"

"Answer mine first…please."

She looks into his eyes intensely and he has no choice but to give in. But first he moves onto the bed beside her and stretches out. He's been in that chair for so long now. After seeing she doesn't resist, he moves closer.

"Buffy, luv, you were attacked."

"When?"

"Um, two days ago, I think. Kinda' lost track of time down here."

"You mean, I've been out for two days?"

"Yep."

Buffy's face goes pale, matching Spike's in complexion. 

"Wh…Wh…What hap…happened?"

Spike senses Buffy's fear and hopes she won't kill him as he slips his arm around her in the hopes of comforting her. It had the effect he intended and she instantly starts to relax. Then she did the unexpected and leaned her head on his shoulder. Spike doesn't say anything about it though because he is afraid she will come back to her senses and move away.

"You were attacked in the cemetery a few nights ago. You were out on your own, though I distinctly remember Giles didn't want you patrolling by yourself yet."

Buffy starts to remember bits and pieces and wraps her arms around Spike, pulling herself closer to him for protection. He looks down and sees her scared face.

"You remember, don't you luv?"

"Somewhat? It gets fuzzy during the fight though."

"Tell me what you remember. I'll fill you in on the rest."

"Okay."

Buffy looks into his eyes and sees he's not going to let anything more happen. When she feels safe enough to continue, she does.

"I had to get out of the house. I just wanted time to think, or at least I thought I did. It was a rather quiet night and my mind started to wander. Before I know it, I've been hit in the arm with a knife. I look up and see a pack of vamps. They started attacking, but I couldn't get away."

She starts shaking from fear, so Spike wraps his arms tighter around her to reassure her she's safe.

"That's…that's all I remember. Then it went black."

"That's about the time I showed up. I heard you screaming and found a bunch of vampires standing over your unconscious body with a bloody knife."

"Are they.."

"Yeah luv. Staked every last one. Then I brought you here to bandage you up. You've been here ever since."

Buffy looks up at him, directly in the eye. A million questions fill her mind and she has to decide were to begin.

"But where's here?"

"My crypt of course."

"But, I don't remember it looking like this." 

"That's because you've never seen the bottom level."

"Oh."

She continues to look at him, unsure if she should ask her next question or not. Spike sees her look and cocks his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"What is it Buffy?"

That gave her the confidence she needed. He doesn't normally call her by her name, but when he does, his voice is always so full of love it scares her.

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Spike continues to look at her closely and discovers she needs the reassurance.

"I love you, Buffy. And I couldn't stand to see you die again."

It looks as if he's going to start crying, which is strange to Buffy and she suddenly feels bad about asking. She looks away uncertain. Spike decides a lighter mood is in order.

"Remember pet, you said you would answer my question if I answered yours."

Buffy glances back at him before turning away, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Do I have to?" She whispers embarrassed.

"Yes. Now luv, what could have made you whimper like that if it wasn't from fear?"

Before she has to answer, Spike figures it out. _It wasn't pain, it was pleasure_. He removes his arm from around her and stands up off the bed, too close for comfort for him. _No telling who she was thinking about. In MY bed, no less._ She looks up confused and then wraps her arms around herself and looks at her lap.

"So who was it Slayer?" He grounds out.

He's so upset that he doesn't notice the way she flinches as he says that. He only calls her Slayer like that when he's mad at her. 

"Who was it that you were missing? Your soldier boy?"

He glances down at her briefly and sees she is still looking at her lap. Her hair covers her face so he can't see the silent tears that start to fall down her face. She slowly starts to shake her head and whispers.

"No."

"Well then. Don't tell me it was the loser that didn't even stick around for another go?"

This hurts even more and the tears flow quicker, though Spike remains unaware.

"No." She whispers yet again.

_That leaves only one person…thing._ Spike's voice rises, completely angry that after all he's done for her in the past few days, she dreams about that Poofer.

"So it was Angelus then?" 

She cries even harder then. _No you idiot. I don't care about him. Not anymore. Not for a while now. But of course you wouldn't know that. Why? Because I've been afraid to tell you._ She's crying so hard now that she can't even speak, but Spike still refuses to notice. He glances at her again and she simply shakes her head in the negative, which catches Spike by surprise.

"So who was it then?" His voice is mixed with anger and curiosity. 

She doesn't reply, only pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around herself tighter. Afraid to tell, afraid not to.

"Do you have a new guy then? That's it, isn't it? Got someone new waiting back at your house for you?" Spike says, his voice a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Buffy doesn't say anything for a while, still silently arguing with herself and trying to stop crying. Spike stares down at her waiting for a reply. Finally, she slowly lifts her head to reveal puffy red eyes and tear tracks running down her cheeks. She whispers so softly that, without vampiric hearing, Spike wouldn't have heard. As it was, he had to strain to hear her.

"You."

Spike stands there just staring at her trying to comprehend what she just said.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Willow pulls out several sheets of paper. She holds up the first two in the stack.

"Okay, so we have the list of both Buffy and Spike's enemies. Now, I've cross-referenced these two lists and come up with this list of common enemies."

She then holds up a single sheet of paper, before passing a similar sheet out to each of the gathered Scoobies. Then she continues.

"Now. I believe the best way to narrow this list down is to track each of these individuals. If we start now and split up, maybe we can have the list narrowed drastically by tonight. Then we meet back up and strategize."

She looks around the room. Everyone is looking at the paper in their hands and keeps flipping them over to look at both sides. Together they have gained quite a few enemies.

"Does anyone have a better idea?"

No one answers so Willow continues.

"Now. We need someone to…"

Willow is cut off when Xander raises his hand, as if in class.

"Um. Willow." 

"Yes Xander."

"I was wondering. Why is Angelus on this list?"

"Well. If he were to return, which is highly unlikely, he would definitely be after Buffy for obvious reasons and Spike betrayed him, so he would wish to kill him also."

"Just checkin'."

"Can I continue now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Were was I….Oh yeah. We need someone to stay here and work the phone."

"It's me isn't it? I always have to stay." Dawn complained.

"Well, yeah. But only if you want. I mean, someone else could do the calling, but you should stay at the house."

"Calling? Who would I be calling?"

"Angel Investigations."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Well, some of these people, er, demons aren't currently in Sunnydale, at least they haven't made themselves known, so Angel may know where they are. Just so we can eliminate them off our list. That would also eliminate Angel, if he's there."

"Oh." 

"I'll do it then. I don't mind. At least I'll be able to help then."

"Good. Now, if everyone else will notice, they're names are written by specific demons, or people, that are currently in Sunnydale. Those are your assignments. As soon as you find everyone on your list, return back here and wait for the others. Don't attempt anything on your own though. Just find them and leave. Now, let's go."

Everyone gets up to leave the house. Tara looks at Dawn before following.

"You gonna' be okay by yourself."

"Yeah. Now that I have something to keep me busy. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Tara follows the others outside and locks the door behind her. Before they leave, Willow and Tara enchant the house so no one except for the Scoobies can come in until they get back. Just to be extra safe. They don't want Dawn to disappear too. When they are finished, everyone goes their separate ways to check off their lists.


	16. Chapter 14

AN: I was going to be mean and make you wait for more Spuffy action, but decided against it. Hope you're happy.

Chapter 14

Spike is still standing there, just staring at Buffy. Finally he speaks.

"What…What did you say?"

Buffy looks back down at her hands, unsure of his reaction. She thought he would be happier about this.

"I said you, Spike. I was dreaming about you." 

She glances back up at him and sees he's still not moving_. Oh God. He hates me now. He won't ever look at me again._ She looks back down at her lap and she lets out a small sob, before wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she starts to cry again_. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I let him break my heart before I'd even had the chance to be happy. New record for Buffy. _

Spike hears the sound and snaps out of his daze. He looks down at Buffy and realizes she is crying. _Why is she crying? What happened? You were standing there and missed what made her cry._ Then it dawns on him. _It was you, you idiot. You made her cry because she thinks you don't care._ With that figured out, Spike wastes no time in moving over to the bed and wrapping his arms back around Buffy, holding her close. He lays a soft kiss on her forehead and whispers to her.

"Shhh, pet. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I just stood there like the idiot I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do care Buffy. I care for you so much it hurts."

_I'm drownin' in you, Buffy. I'm drownin' in you. And I don't want to be saved_. Buffy starts to remember hearing little things from over the past few days, at least she guessed that's where they were from. Slowly she lifts her face up to meet his, her tears subsiding now.

Spike reaches a hesitant hand up and brushes the tears from her face while looking fondly into her eyes.

"You're beautiful. You know that Buffy."

Buffy just continues to stare into his eyes, almost as if she were in a trance. Spike starts to move closer to her and glances into her eyes one last time for permission before closing the small gap between their bodies with his lips. She moves her velvety lips against his rough sexy ones, fire meeting ice. She slowly slides her arms up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. Then she pulls back momentarily and rests her forehead against his.

"Love you." She whispers breathlessly, before capturing his lips again.

Spike tightens his arms around her waist, to pull her closer. Slowly, methodically, he dances his nimble tongue across her vibrant lips, eliciting a moan from his beloved. He eases his tongue into the dark reaches of her alluring mouth, and feels his way around her mouth, memorizing every inch, before bringing it to meet with her sweet tongue. Their tongues clash in a fierce, erotic dance that only true lovers can share. They move together, as if they were a single entity, one body, one heart. Spike begins to pull back slowly, pausing to delicately nibble on her now swollen bottom lip. Buffy moans again from pleasure. Both pull back slightly, Buffy panting heavily in need of oxygen, but wanting to continue anyway.

"Just hold me." She whispers breathlessly.

"Always."

They lay down and get more comfortable in each other's arms. Spike plants another kiss on the top of her head. Buffy falls back to sleep quickly. Spike looks down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms and pulls the covers over them both before he too closes his eyes and sleeps for the first time in days.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Scooby Gang has reconvened at the Summers home to discuss their findings shortly after sunset. They start by going around the room. First, Dawn, then Xander, Anya, Tara, Giles, and Willow was last so she could announce the total. 

"Okay. Angel wasn't very helpful on the finding Buffy front, but I did eliminate most of the demons on my list. Here's who's left."

She hands her list to Willow before continuing.

"By-the-way. We had one small, unexpected response from the phone call. When I told Angel why I was calling, he insisted on coming to help." She yells into the other room. "Angel. You can come out now." The she turns to the others. "I told him not to. That we could handle it, but you know Angel. I kinda' hope Buffy kills him when she finds out."

Angel arrives in the room and stands behind Willow so he can see the master list as she starts to mark off those on Dawns list and pretends that he didn't hear what Dawn just said about him. Xander starts his presentation.

"Found nothing. All the guys were either dead, or, well, more dead than they were before meeting the Buffster."

"I found everyone on my list, but none had Buffy." Anya said.

"Me too. The same as Anya." Tara replied.

"I was just as unsuccessful as everyone else on finding Buffy." Giles stated with as much authority as he could muster.

Willow takes a minute longer to finish marking off those on each of her friends lists and ended up with only a few names. Willow announces their findings.

"Well, we only have four names here that we were unable to locate, the others being either dead or not involved. The foremost among this list would be Dru."

Angel spoke up, unsure why Dru would be after both and why she was considered an enemy to both as well. _Wasn't Spike in love with her?_

"Um, why is Dru listed as an enemy to both? And why is she ranked higher than any of the others?"

"Because of Spike's…" Xander started, but Dawn interrupted, positive that Spike didn't want Angel to know.

"Condition. You know, chip in the head and all."

"Oh." Angel replied, questionably.

Angel wasn't exactly buying Dawn's reasoning and was wondering what she stopped Xander from saying. It obviously confused Xander as well, because he turned to glare at Dawn. He wanted someone else on the 'let's stake Spike' front, even if it was Angel. _What better way to get Spike staked than tell Angel he was in love with Buffy? It was a perfect plan and Dawn ruined it._


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

About that time on the other side of Sunnydale, Buffy was just waking up. She felt strong, slightly cool arms wrapped securely around her and opened her eyes. _He's still here. Yeah. Well, then again, it is his crypt. _She laid there, trying not to wake him up. _He looks so peaceful, almost innocent when he sleeps. He looks so cute._ She snuggled closer to him. 

Spike still lay unmoving beside her, with a sweet smile on his face and his hair curly from the lack of gel in it. _He looks so sexy like this._

"My knight in black leather."

She giggles at her own thought, which causes Spike to open one eye and attempt to glare at her for mocking the Big Bad. This was ruined of course from the fact that he still had a contented smile on his face.

"Very funny, luv."

He kisses her softly on the lips, but pulls back before it can get serious. Even though this was the love of his life and they were laying here in his bed, he wants to do things right and she just admitted to loving him. He didn't want to mess up now.

"We should probably get you home."

"Why? I'm comfy."

She lays her head back down on his chest and smiles when he wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Don't want you to go either, but I bet your friends are going insane without you there. You've been gone for two, almost three days now."

"They're already crazy."

After thinking about it for a minute, she remembers Dawn will be worried.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. They're probably worried by now. Let's go."

She climbs over Spike to get off the bed, instead of simply getting out of it on the other side. She stands up and pulls Spike out of bed too. Then she looks down at herself.

"I don't think I can leave like this."

She points to the boxers.

"Why am I wearing your boxers anyway?"

"Well. You were cut pretty badly on your thigh and I had to rip your jeans to be able to wrap it. Then I figured it was easier to change the bandaging if you were wearing shorts, not pants. The closest thing I had were boxers."

"Oh. Do you have anything I can wear 'til I get home?"

"Yeah. Got a pair of sweats I keep for if something happens to the jeans. I'll get 'em. In the mean time, check that wound and see if it's healed up yet."

"'Kay."

Spike kisses Buffy before turning and walking off in search of the sweats. Buffy sits back down on his bed and unwraps the bandage on her leg. The wound is completely closed up now, all that remains is a pink inflamed line where the skin came together, but she can tell that the muscles are still healing, so she has to take it easy. She carefully pulls the butterfly stitches out and waits for Spike to return. 

When he comes in, he sets the sweats beside her and kneels in front of her to look at the wound. He lightly runs his finger over the line.

"Gonna' scar." She says.

Spike leans over and puts a chaste kiss on the spot before standing back up.

"There. All better." He teases.

She smiles at him. He turns to leave again.

"Where are you going now?"

"To get your shoes. Be right back. You can change while I'm gone."

He walks back off and Buffy quickly changes out of the boxers and into his sweatpants. Then she sees a small pile of black shirts in the corner. She walks over and picks one up and holds it close. _It smells just like him. _Then she looks down at her own shirt, and fingers where is was shredded from the knife. She takes it off and slips on one of his instead. Then she sits back down to wait for him to return. 

Spike returns moments later and silently puts her shoes on for her. He notices the shirt, but doesn't say anything. Then he helps her up.

"Before we go. I'm gonna change. Been in this outfit for a few days." Then he adds in a whisper. "Didn't want to leave your side."

Buffy heard him though because of her slayer hearing. She walks over to him and kisses him passionately. Then she turns and starts to walk to the stairs.

"Where you going luv?"

"Upstairs. I'll wait there for you to change. Then we can head to my house together."

She grabs her torn shirt and jeans from the floor before walking upstairs to leave Spike to change in piece, all the while, limping slightly on her injured leg. He grabs a new pair of jeans and another black shirt. He looks at the bed and sees the boxers Buffy was wearing earlier and decides to put those on too. He quickly changes before grabbing his duster and heading upstairs to meet Buffy.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Scoobies have now moved into the dining room and are talking strategy while eating pizza. Angel is pacing back and forth throughout the house. Leaving the dining room, walking into the living room, and then back to the dining room.

"Now our first problem is locating our missing suspects. Any ideas on how?" Giles asked.

"Why don't Willow and Tara do a spell?" Dawn interjects.

"Well. They are all demons, so it should work. What do you say honey?" Willow turns and looks towards Tara.

"Sure. I guess we could amplify a location spell so we could find multiple entities." 

"Um, guys. Wouldn't it be easier to just search for one?"

"Which one Dawnie? We don't know who has them." Willow asks.

"Spike, duh."

"Okay, I feel dumb now. We should have thought of that earlier. That should work." Willow says, blushing.

"Let's go get supplies." Tara grabs Willow's hand and helps her up.

Willow and Tara leave the room and head upstairs while everyone else continues to eat in silence. After the spell is done, they will know where to look. For now though, they eat in silence, each thinking about their own thoughts on the situation. 

Angel continues pacing anxiously around them. He isn't used to waiting around. Tell him who to kill and he goes out and does it. No waiting, period.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buffy and Spike arrive at the Summers house, hand-in-hand. She pauses at the trashcan by the curb and tosses her ruined clothes into it. Then they start to walk up the sidewalk, but Buffy spots something out of the ordinary and stops in her tracks. Spike comes to a halt beside her and feels her tense. He looks at her face and sees she's staring at the car parked by the curb.

"What's wrong pet?"

Buffy continues to look at the car. _No, no, no. Not now. Not when my life was just getting better. How dare he! How dare he come back for no reason just when things were looking up!_ Spike pulls her close and wraps his arms around her protectively, waiting for her to tell him what's wrong. He knows she will when she's ready.

"That…that car."

"What about luv?"

"Its…its Angel's."

At the mention of his grand-sire, he stiffens too and pulls Buffy closer. _Of all times for a visit, why now? Just when I've got her._ Buffy pulls back slightly and looks into his eyes, uncertainty shining through hers. He brings his hand up and strokes her cheek lovingly.

"It'll be alright luv. Just stay strong. Don't let him get to you."

"Stay with me?" She asks quietly, afraid he'll say no.

"Of course. Come on now. Time to join the party."

He grabs her hand in his and they slowly ascend the stairs. When they reach the top, Buffy turns to Spike and kisses him.

"For luck." She whispers.

Spike kisses her again, this time more passionately, letting his love for her shine through.

"For luck." He repeats.

Then Buffy lets go of his hand so she can use her hand to knock. She raises her hand, pauses for a moment in the air, and knocks on the front door softly. When no one answers, she hits it harder. Someone finally makes it to the door and opens it.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Angel thought he heard a sound at the door, but he displaced it as just his imagination so he continued pacing. A moment later, the knock returns, louder this time. _So I was right_. He continues pacing in the living room.

"Angel, since you're closest, can you get the door?" Willow yells from the dining room, where they began setting up for the spell.

He doesn't say anything, but wordlessly he goes over to the door and places his hand on the door. He gets a weird feeling at the touch. _Buffy?_ He opens the door quickly, hoping it's her. When the door is completely open, he sees Buffy standing there and immediately goes to her.

"Buffy you're back."

Everyone in the other room hears his exclamation and jump out of their chairs. They run into the hallway to see her, each one with a grin on their faces, glad that she's okay.

He grabs her into a tight hug and doesn't realize at first that she's not hugging back. Then he smells it. The unusual combination of whiskey, cigarettes, and leather, along with the distinct scent of the vampire in question. _Spike_. He pulls away from Buffy and notices Spike staring daggers at him for the first time. Spike was standing directly next to Buffy and the minute Angel stepped back, she looked at him apologetically. Angel looks between the two, then at Spike and growls. Before Spike can reply, Dawn is ushering everyone away from the door and into the house.

"Come on. Everybody get in the living room. Go, sit down. Buffy, how are you? Is everything fine? What happened? I knew Spike would find you."

Dawn runs up and hugs Buffy, then she turns to Spike and, knowing he doesn't like hugs all that much, she pats him on the back affectionately. 

When they get into the living room, everyone sits down where there is room to. Anya, Xander, and Giles are sitting on one couch, while Willow, Tara, and eventually Dawn are sitting on the other couch. Angel walks to the other side of the room and stands leaning against the wall while staring at Spike. Spike smirks, then leads Buffy over to the large easy chair.

"Sit down, Slayer. You're still not completely healed."

"Fine." Buffy huffs, but smiles quickly to him.

After she sits, Spike swats her uninjured leg playfully.

"Scoot over pet. I'm not gonna' stand up all night like Peaches there."

Buffy sees Angel is getting angry and doesn't want them to start anything now.

"Spike. Watch your mouth."

Spike looks hurt for a split second, but realizes that she didn't mean it as she slides over to make room for him in the overstuffed chair. He sits down and looks at her. Their eyes meet for a split second before they turn away and see everyone staring at them. Buffy focuses on Dawn, the least threatening of the bunch, before speaking.

"What?"

"Well, where were you? What happened? We're all dying to know." Dawn says. Then she looks at Angel. "Well, not all of us. But he would be dying if he were, ya' know, alive to begin with."

Buffy laughs lightly at Dawn's comment, but no one else seemed to think it was funny. She looks at Dawn and the two shrug their shoulders in unison. Then Buffy notices everyone is still waiting for her to explain her absence.

"Well, I was patrolling and ran into some trouble with a gang of vampires. Apparently they didn't get the memo that they're not supposed to have weapons."

She smiles slightly, but no one gets the reference except for Spike, and the look in his eyes makes her lose her smile as well.

"That knife we found? With the blood on it?" Willow interrupted.

"Yeah. I guess. Well, I was heavily outnumbered and they had surprised me. I ended up unconscious and cut up pretty badly. I've been recuperating. I just woke up today."

"Fine. That explains where you were and why you were gone, but that doesn't explain why you smell like him." Angel seethed, nodding towards Spike with disgust. 

Spike and Buffy look at one another again and Angel starts to move forward, ready to take on Spike for touching Buffy. The others look on in confusion. Dawn was smiling happily in her seat at the turn of events. She knew they cared about each other. Buffy sees Angel moving towards them and decides to stop him.

"Yeah. That also doesn't explain what you're doing here?" She questioned, looking directly into his eyes.

This was a new turn of events. Buffy not wanting Angel to be around. It struck everyone as odd, especially Angel and he retreated back to his spot holding up the wall. Spike smiled to himself until Buffy elbowed him in the side.

"Stop that." She whispered.

"Fine. Take away all my fun." He pretended to pout.

"Well, when we couldn't find you, we called him for help." Willow supplied.

She immediately regretted doing that though because of the joint looks she received from Buffy and Spike. 

"So you called in the bloody poof to help?" Spike asked.

Spike was angry and upset that they didn't think of him. Instead they called Angel, like he was the only one that could save the day. After all he's done to help them and, when it all comes down to it, they still turn to Angel. Buffy moves slightly in the chair, to where more of her body is touching his and he remembers everything she's said to him today. They may turn to Angel, but she turns to him, and that's what really matters. Dawn catches his eye and nods towards Xander, which also explains a lot.

"Well, it's not like we, okay I, didn't try. I went to your crypt earlier today to tell you about what happened, but you weren't there. The place was a mess, so I thought you might have been in trouble too. Then we expanded the search to include finding you both."

"Thanks Nibblet." Spike says with a small smile.

"And, it's not like we invited him." Dawn added.

Spike smiles more at her statement and Angel glares at her for telling him in essence that he wasn't wanted. Knowing that Buffy was now with Spike only added to the pain of not being needed. 

"Well, what did you expect me to do when you said Buffy was missing?" Angel yells. "I wasn't going to let her stay missing. I had to help find her."

"That's not your choice to make anymore." Buffy calmly replied, stunning him even more.

"So whose is it? Spike's?" Angel said, advancing on the two.

Buffy shot out of her seat and stalked towards him. Glaring at him all the while. The expression made him think of Spike, who was sitting and watching the whole thing. He was curious what her answer would be.

"Yes." She spit out, still advancing. "He's been here for me. Unlike you."

Everyone is stunned at the outbreak, but dare not say anything to her, knowing it would be a fatal mistake. They also noticed that while she was walking, she was favoring one leg, even in her anger. The gash in her thigh was healing on the outside nicely, but the muscles were still repairing themselves and she knew she shouldn't be doing any strenuous exercise for a while, even if she did feel like pummeling Angel. Maybe she'd let Spike do it for her. 

She continued advancing on Angel's now still form, stunned by her response. She steps right up to him, invading his personal space. Nose-to-nose.

"But Buffy. I left so you could have a normal life and THIS is what you do?" Angel shouts again, gesturing to Spike.

"Again. It wasn't your decision. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want a normal life?"

He doesn't say anything, so she continues.

"That's what I thought. I've tried normal, but it isn't me." She yells, but then her voice gets gentler. "Spike gets that." 

"And I don't."

"NO!" 

This time, she forgot about the injury and stomped her foot. Hard. Then the pain shot through her body so she grabs her thigh, right as her leg starts to give out, throbbing intensely. Spike jumps up from his seat and is by her side before Angel can even register what happened. Buffy starts to fall, but Spike catches her, scooping her up in his arms before walking back to the chair to sit down. Angel watches him shocked at the care he's giving her.

He reaches the chair and sits down, Buffy still held closely to him in his lap. He runs a hand over her cheek and brushes a stay tear from her face.

"You okay luv?" He asks gently.

"Been better." She chokes out.

"It's alright now. Just stay here and rest."

Buffy leans her head against his chest, completely forgetting her friends are in the room. As a matter of fact, so did Spike. When he saw Buffy was in pain, all else failed to matter except for her. He stokes her golden locks until he feels her relax against him, staring at her lovingly all the while. 

Everyone else has been watching the exchange and they are greatly disturbed. All except for Dawn that is. She slowly gets up and walks over to him. Then she gently puts her hand on his shoulder. Spike looks up and into worried eyes.

"Is she okay?" She asks scared.

"She will be. She was just worked up and put too much strain on her still healing leg."

Xander stands up and stares at Spike with venom.

"Spike. Let go of Buffy. She's obviously not thinking clearly. Get away from her."

"No, Xander. Leave them alone. She's safe right where she's at." Dawn calmly states, moving to position her body in front of the chair housing Buffy and Spike.

"But he's an evil…" Xander got out before Dawn stopped him yet again.

"Sit down or get out of my house." 

Dawn locked her eyes with his, showing him she too inherited the 'don't mess with me or you'll be sorry' look from her sister. He wisely shut his mouth and sat back down pouting. 

"Good. Any other objections?" She says, looking right at Angel.

Angel avoids her eyes and glares back at the pair in the chair before him. He continues to glare, but hasn't moved as of yet.

"You know it could never work. She deserves better." He says calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"She's got better. Better than the likes of you." Spike finally looks back at Angel, his face hard and devoid of the emotion he was previously showing Buffy.

"I'll…" Angel began again, before being cut off by Dawn.

"I said get out if you don't agree. Leave Angel. Get out of here."

"No, Nibblet. If he has something to say. Let him say it. I don't care as long as he stays away from Buffy."

Dawn looks at him questionably, then nods her head in assent before talking a seat on the floor beside him, there if he needs help. Angel notices the exchange and wonders what he's missed. Dawn has been nothing but hateful to him for God-knows-why and always has been for as long as he can remember. Then Spike shows up and she listens to him. Obeys him.

"Go ahead Angel. Speak your mind. No one's stopping you." Spike says, voice once again cold as ice.

"Fine. I want you to get one thing straight William" He sarcastically drawls the name out. "You better leave Buffy alone. I won't have her being with you. You're not worthy of her and you know she will never love you. She can't love something evil. Something soulless."

His words would have hurt more had Spike not recently heard the opposite from Buffy herself. Not only that, but, at hearing the words, Buffy becomes more tense, ready for a fight, and wraps her arms tighter around him. She lifts her head up and looks into Spike's piercing blue eyes for a moment, smiling lovingly at him, asking for him to trust her. He nods in understanding. Then her face becomes hard as she rotates in Spike's lap to look Angel in the face.

"Your right Angel. I couldn't love something evil."

Angel smirks at Spike and Buffy feels him go rigid beneath her for a moment. He relaxes again at her next statement.

"But, in case you haven't noticed. Spike's not evil anymore. He helps me out. Fights by my side."

"What about the fact that he's a soulless vampire?" 

"He may be soulless, but at least he isn't heartless!" She shot back, surprising even Spike.

Angel was left speechless, along with everyone else in the house. Buffy slowly begins to stand back up, so she can face Angel on a more powerful note. As she rose, she pulled Spike up with her. 

Everyone else sees that a fight is about to break out and makes a be-line for the door. It's much safer to be outside, away from Buffy when she's like this. Dawn is reluctant to leave though, so Willow and Tara have to drag her away.

When she sees Angel isn't responding, she pulls Spike closer to her so she is leaning against him. Her leg was still throbbing, but this had to be done and now. Spike wraps his arms around her protectively and pulls her closer, giving her his strength as well.

"Spike loves me. I can't say that much for you."

"But Buffy. I've always loved you. I thought you loved me."

Buffy laughs mockingly at him, which causes a brief flash of sorrow across Angel's normally stoic features.

"No you don't Angel. You love the innocent Buffy, the one I was before I became the Slayer. The one I hid behind in the past. You don't even know me. How can you love me?"

"But I do Buffy. I do know you. All of you."

"Really now. You think so, do you?"

"Yes." Angel answered hesitantly.

"No you don't." 

She slowly turns around in Spikes arms so that she's looking at him now. Her voice becomes softer, gentler. 

"But Spike does. He knows that I enjoy the fight. I love a good kill. And he knows that no matter what I tell others, I like when I can't win easily. It's all about stretching yourself. Seeing how far you can go. But at the same time, he knows I don't like to be alone. He knows I want someone to come home to, someone to comfort me when I've had a bad day."

Then she turns back to Angel and her mood changes just a quickly, to one with a quiet hatred underlining it.

"And that's what you don't get. You still me as an innocent."

"But you are Buffy." He says quietly. "What have you done with her?" Angel asks, glaring at Spike.

Spike gets rigid at the accusation, but Buffy places a hand on his arm, keeping it wrapped firmly around her body. _You'll get your turn, if you still need it. Just let me finish first._ She says with the simple touch and Spike silently agrees. Angel starts to lunge at Spike, but Buffy stops him with her words.

"No. That's where you're wrong. He didn't do anything to me. You just didn't want to see it. Not even when I was willing to kill Faith for you, did you realize the truth. I am NOT an innocent. I haven't been since I was called. Just for a while, I didn't want to believe it. I have blood on my hands just like you and Spike both, only mine isn't red. Spike gets that. And he loves me for it, despite it, it doesn't matter which. He knows the Slayer and the woman and he loves them both. You don't know either."

"Buffy. You can't be serious?"

"I am. Now get out of my house."

Angel looks at the pair again and then stalks to the door. Just as he's about to leave, Spike calls after him. And he turns around and sees Spike has left Buffy's side and is walking towards him. He stops a few feet from Angel.

"Angel." Spike grounds out.

"What do you want Spike?" Angels seethes.

"I'll take good care of her."

"You'd better. If I hear otherwise, I'll be here in a minute to stake your sorry ass."

"I'd stake myself first." Spike states in all honesty.

With that, Angel leaves the house, never to return. As he exits the house, he is mumbling under his breath and doesn't notice the Scoobies listening. Spike turns around to face Buffy and she smiles at him.

"What?" He asks.

"You behaved. I'm shocked." She jokes.

"Looks like you were doing a pretty good job for yourself there. Didn't need my help."

Spike closes the gap between them as he moves within inches of Buffy. She leans up and kisses him lightly. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. 

And that's how the Scoobies find them when they walked into the living room moments later.

"So, it's true then?" Xander asks, slightly afraid of the answer.

Buffy and Spike pull apart and look at him curiously.

"What's true?" Buffy asks.

"You love him. That's what Angel kept saying when he was leaving."

Buffy looks at Spike for a moment, then turns back to her awaiting friends.

"Yes."

Spike pulls her to him and captures her lips with his once again.

"I so don't want to see this." Xander groans.

"Then leave." Dawn says happily.

"Fine. Let's go Anya."

" 'Kay."

Anya and Xander leave the house. Shortly thereafter, Giles follows them, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Dear Lord. Another Vampire. But at least this one seems to make her happy._ He reaches his car, waves to Xander and Anya and then drives off. Xander helps Anya into the car and then gets in and drives off.

Inside the house, Willow and Tara sneak off and go upstairs to leave Buffy and Spike alone. The only one left downstairs with the pair is now Dawn, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

She stays a minute longer before heading up the stairs also, glad that they finally figured it out. 

"Night Buff. Night Spike."

They break from their kiss long enough to respond.

"Night Dawn."

"Night Nibblet."

Spike kisses Buffy one last time and then pulls away. Buffy moans in protest.

"Goodnight luv. See you tomorrow."

"But Spike…"

"No. You need your sleep. Go on. I'll see you tomorrow. Promise."

She pouts jokingly, then gives him one final kiss before seeing him to the door. She heads upstairs and off to bed. _Yep things are going to be wonderful this time. I just know it._

AN: Just one more chapter left.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days later, Buffy heads into the cemetery and towards Spike's crypt. It's barely after sunset, but she was going to hang out before patrol. Her leg finally finished repairing the muscle and she was given a clean bill of health from Giles, as well as permission to start patrolling again, so long as Spike went with her. Like she would protest to that. 

She was curious about one thing though. The farthest Spike was willing to go so far was just making out, but she was quickly wanting, no needing, more than that_. Maybe he was just waiting for my leg to finish healing. _She hoped. She started to think about her dream again, the one she had in his crypt, and hoped it would be very soon. 

She couldn't wait to be his. Her hand moved of its own violation up to her neck and she started to run her fingers over the spot where he marked her in her dream.

That's when she noticed idly that the outfit she was wearing, a tank top and warm-up pants, was the same one from her dream. _Maybe dreams do come true_. She quickened her pace to his crypt, arriving there in record time.

She slowly opens the door and enters the room, closing it behind her so no stray bits of sunlight would hit him. 

"Spike? You here. I've been given permission to patrol again. Yeah."

There was still no response, so she heads towards the entrance to the lower level. She pauses for a moment, then drops through to the lower level, all lit up with romantic candles, his king size bed situated in the center with red silk sheets and a black comforter adorning it. On one of the large feather pillows is a single blood red rose. She smiles as she walks over and picks it up, caressing the soft petals lovingly. _Just like my dream._

She hears footsteps behind her and turns slowly to see the charming face of her lover. He stalks purposely towards her, a predator after his prey. Neither say a word as he pulls her close and nuzzles her neck, hands around her waist. The rose is forgotten and slips from her fingers as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Her fingers tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. Always closer. He slowly moves his hands from her waist, travelling methodically up and down her sides. 

He kisses her luscious lips again and again, then makes his way up to her now closed eyelids, then back down her face to her cheek, then he finds her lips again. He licks her lips with his tongue and she moans into his mouth, allowing him to enter. His tongue slowly travels over her teeth and gums, trying to memorize everything about her. Then the dance he could never tire of. Her tongue and his. It's his turn to moan. 

Slowly, he trails kisses from her lips down to her neck gently kissing all the right spots and feeling her smooth skin with his tongue. Continuing his travels, he moves along her shoulder, reaching one hand up to move the strap from her top out of his path. He slips her spaghetti-strap off of her shoulder and then slides his hand up into her hair, pulling her closer to give him better access. She moans again in pleasure.

Her hands slipped from his hair and are now feeling their way across his upper body. She slowly trails her fingers over his shoulders, then slides them down his biceps and grabs hold of his arms, pulling him even closer to her. 

While his tongue works wonders on the soft, silky skin of her shoulder and neck, he sensually moves the hand that was previously resting on her waist upward. He finds the hem of her top and slowly slides his hand under it. He then trails his magical fingers up and down her spine, earning him a gasp of pure ecstasy. 

He captures her mouth with his yet again. She pulls him even closer to her. He moves to give her other shoulder the same treatment, again sliding her strap out of the way. This action causes her top to slide down some, exposing even more cleavage. He sees this and begins his travels again.

He trails kisses down her neck, to her chest and starts down her cleavage line, effectively earning yet another moan from his beloved. He smiles and goes back to kissing her, pulling her mouth to his once more.

The hand in her hair moves down her back and joins the other underneath her small top. His fingers dance across her skin, leaving a tingling sensation with each motion. He lightly trails designs on the small of her back, then moves slowly farther up her back, pulling slightly at her top as he moves his magical fingers.

Before she knows it, they're on the bed locked in a passionate embrace, their clothes forgotten in a pile on the floor. He leans down and whispers sensually in her ear.

" I love you Buffy."

"Mmmmmm. I love you Spike."

He moves his head closer and softly kisses her neck, right on the pulse point, before gently slipping his fangs in momentarily. Buffy moans from pleasure. He pulls his fangs out and whispers into her hair one word that makes her whole body tingle.

"Mine."

"Yours." She whispers in return.

As she falls asleep some time later, one thought drifts through her mind: _Yep, dreams do come true. _

The End

{Well, Actually it's only the Beginning for our Heroes}


End file.
